Sakunosuke Oda
Sakunosuke Oda ' (織田 作之助, ''Oda Sakunosuke) to członek Portowej Mafii, który pojawia się w light novel Osamu Dazai i Era Czerni. Wygląd Był mężczyzną o mlecznej skórze (lekko opalony w anime), czerwonych oczach (niebieskich w anime) oraz rudawobrązowych włosach (ciemnoczerwonych w anime), które były nieco potargane. Miał także lekki zarost. Jego strój składał się z ciemnobrązowej lub czarnej koszuli w jasne, pionowe paski, której kołnierz nosił luźno, brązowych butów oraz ciemnozielonych spodni. Nosił beżową marynarkę z brązowymi guzikami na mankietach. Osobowość Oda, mimo pracy dla mafii, był opisany przez Dazaia jako dobry człowiek. Miało to miejsce w rozdziale 34, kiedy Osamu wspomniał przyjaciela podczas rozmowy z Kyouką. Miał spokojny i miły temperament, był jedną z niewielu osób w mafii, która nie zabijała. Niemniej jednak, kiedy w jakiś sposób utracił nad sobą panowanie, wykazywał się niezwykłą siłą, determinacją i umiejętnościami walki, przed którymi ostrzegał Akutagawę Dazai. Dazai nazywał go także "człowiekiem bez żadnego ukrytego motywu". Oznacza to mniej więcej tyle, że Odasaku wierzył słowom innych ludzi i nie doszukiwał się w nich innego znaczenia. Sam również nie nadawał swoim wypowiedziom drugiego dna, a wprost wyrażał to, co myślał. Jako jedna z nielicznych osób brał także słowa i dowcipy Dazaia na poważnie, nie zważywszy na to, jak absurdalne by one nie były. Jednak w kwestii swojego przyjaciela nie zawsze przestrzegał tę zasadę. Był bardzo spostrzegawczy. Jako jedyny człowiek zrozumiał Dazaia i zauważył jego puste uczucia oraz zagubienie. Określił go mianem "swojego drogiego przyjaciela, który zmęczył się światem i po prostu czeka na śmierć". To zrozumienie samotności Dazaia i żal spowodowany tym, że nie mógł już nic z tym zrobić, skłoniły go do pozostawienia po sobie ostatnich słów, które stały się impulsem dla Dazai, aby porzucił mafię na rzecz wyrzeźbienia dla siebie jaśniejszej ścieżki. Było to coś, co sam Oda chciał zrobić w swoim życiu. Oddał swojemu przyjacielowi własne marzenia. Zdolność Bez skazy (天衣無縫 Ten'imuhō) Oda może widzieć 5-6 sekund w przysłość Jest to niesamowicie potężna umiejętność, która sprawia, że większość niespodziewanych ataków jest bezużyteczna, ponieważ Oda widzi, że nadchodzą 5 sekund wcześniej. Ma jednak swoje ograniczenia. Na przykład, ponieważ Oda może widzieć tylko 5-6 sekund do przodu, jeśli czas pomiędzy aktywowaniem pułapki a Odą, który uświadamia sobie, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, jest dłuższy niż 5-6 sekund, wtedy Oda nie byłaby w stanie wykorzystać swojej zdolności do uratowania się. Przyszłość, którą Oda widzi z tą umiejętnością, ogranicza się także do jego obecnej decyzji. Jeśli zdecyduje się zmienić swoje działania w oparciu na wizji, którą zobaczył, wtedy zobaczy kolejną sytuacje w przyszłości - taką, która może ujawnić inne niebezpieczeństwo, którego wcześniej nie był w stanie zobaczyć, i może być za późno, by tego uniknąć. Historia Jak pokazuje lekka powieść "Dazai Osamu and the Dark Era", Oda Sakunosuke jest członkiem Portowej Mafii. Kiedyś był zabójcą do wynajęcia i był bezlitosny w swojej pracy. Jednak jego spotkanie z Natsume Sousekim w kawiarni zmieniło go. Natsume przyłapał Odę, który czytał pierwsze dwa tomy (z trzech) powieści, którą uratował z jednego z domów jego ostatnich ofiar. Natsume powiedział, że ostatni tom jest okropnym dziełem, a Oda powinien być szczęśliwy, że ma tylko pierwszego dwa tomy. Natsume zachęcał Odę do napisania własnego końca powieści, a później dał Odzie ostatni tom serii, ale z brakującymi końcowymi stronami. "Pisanie powieści to pisanie o ludziach" - Oda wzięł do serca słowa Natsume, a wierząc, że morderca nie ma prawa pisać o ludzkim życiu, postanowiła nigdy więcej nie zabijać w nadziei, że zostanie pisarzem, a potem napisze własny koniec do książki w pokoju z widokiem na ocean. Starał się też być lepszym człowiekiem (porada, którą później dał Dazai ), adoptując pięcioro dzieci osieroconych w wyniku szczególnie intensywnego konfliktu między organizacjami przestępczymi. Stał się dziwakiem w mafii, znanym jako "Członek mafii, który nie zabija". Po konflikcie Dragon's Head Rush zajął się pięciorgiem dzieci, czterema chłopcami i jedną dziewczyną: Kousuke, Katsumi, Yuu, Shinji i Sakura, dziećmi osieroconymi po tym incydencie. Przeważnie zostawiał ich pod opieką właściciela sklepu z curry. Często ich odwiedzał, a dzieci go lubiły. Zostawiał pieniądze właścicielowi sklepu, aby wspierać dzieci. Fabuła Ciekawostki * W rzywistości jest często przypisywany razem z Osamu Dazai i Ango Sakaguchi jako szkoła Buraiha lub Dekadencka. Co więcej, w serii jest to do tego nawiązywane, ponieważ we troje spotykali się w pewnym barze ('''Dazai and the Dark Era). * Jego ulubionym jedzeniem był ryż curry w sklepie Freedom (przawdziwy Oda Sakunosuke lubi curry tak bardzo, że napisał o tym artykuł). Zrobione przez Odę zdjęcie siebie wisi w restauracji Osaki Jiyūken (自由 軒). Jiyuuken to nazwa ulubionego curry ryżu Ody; jest to pikantny ryż curry z surowym jajkiem na wierzchu (jak to pokazano w anime) * Gustuje w taktowych kobietach (źródło: Przewodnik po Drugim sezonie (2nd Season Guidebook)). * Bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, iż książka, którą czytał, nosi tytuł Kokoro. Jest ona podzielona na trzy części i została napisana przez Natsume Souseki. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Obdarzeni Kategoria:Portowa Mafia